


Shirt & Tie

by Poorhuni



Series: Gotham AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorhuni/pseuds/Poorhuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Your muse adjusting their tie.<br/>Gotham TV show AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt & Tie

“Y’ really don’t need to be doing this,” Harvey said looking down at Harley, with a frown. “I’ve tied my own tie every day for work for years.”

“Well, then you’ve been doin’ it wrong for years, Harv.” She muttered glancing from his tie to his face - This was harder to do on someone else. A moment of silent, except for Harvey's huffing and she pulled back, smoothing down his tie, his shirt collar and sweeping her hands across the shoulders, chest and arms of his suit. “Much better.” She looked at him, hands hovering around his elbows. “You know, if this was a movie this is the part where we’d kiss.” She said after a beat. 

She could have been trying to match his glib nature, but it was like a punch to the gut, and the look on her face made a knife twist there too. She was never flirty with him. He was not exactly right as rain, but he had long gone past the point of requiring medical attention, yet here she was - in his apartment, where she was basically living. On the table behind her was the breakfast she had cooked him and he knew when he got home although she’d be gone, the dishes would be washed and dried, his dry cleaning back in his closet and she’d probably have even folded his god damn socks.

He didn’t deserve this and she was certainly worth better. 

He forced out a burst of laughter. “I’ll see you around kid.” He said hoping to drive home the point by calling her kid, slipping away before he could do something foolish. He’d have to find some way to yell at her for buying him groceries - scare her off somehow. 


End file.
